1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to nonvolatile memory devices and, more particularly, to single-poly nonvolatile memory cells.
2. Related Art
It is well known that a nonvolatile memory device can be utilized as a system-on-chip (SOC) embedded memory. However, general nonvolatile memory devices are manufactured using a double-poly process, rather than by using a standard complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) process. Thus, there is a limit which applies to general nonvolatile memory devices having the embedded memories. Furthermore, as the nonvolatile memory devices are formed in stacked structures, a manufacturing process becomes complex since a polysilicon deposition process and an etching process are separately performed to form floating gates and control gates. Additionally, since a floating gate and a control gate are formed in a stacked structure, it is highly likely that a misalignment occurs in the manufacturing process, particularly, in an etching process, thus deteriorating production yield. Accordingly, a single-poly nonvolatile memory device that can be manufactured by a standard CMOS process is being proposed.